Mana Candle
Mana Candle – The mana candle is an alchemical creation designed to saturate an area with a high quantity of pure, natural mana. Mana candles are created from a blend of various arcane herbs, tonics, and extracts which are mixed and specially treated for preservation. Various types of mana candles exist releasing small to very high concentrations of mana over a specific period of time- determined by the candle's size, and the addition of any controlling and/or catalyzing agents. Mana candles can be made various colors and be provided with various incense though are naturally a dark blue with no noticeable Odor. Each Mana candle acts as a large wick with the top layer (approximately 1-1% inches) burning at any given time gradually working towards the base where it then extinguishes, leaving behind a light blue (or selected color) ash which is highly rich in mana and can be used in other alchemical creations (including other mana candles) or as a fertilizer for soil. Very little smoke is given off by mana candles though what little there is holds a natural dark blue (or select color) hue and dissipates quickly, while not required, there are several holders which work well with mana candles; ensuring the ash left behind remains contained and that no loose sparks are allowed to escape. Mana candles can be as wide and as long as the crafter's mold allows, however, the heat required to ignite candles increases with size, thus, it is common practice to coat the top layer of large candles with a highly flammable liquid. Mana candles are ignited with normal flame which is quickly infused with mana energy, becoming a cool blue (or select color depending on additives) which will continue to burn regardless of normal flame-extinguishing effects such as water, oxygen, and heat — however, the flame will only burn with the presence of mana-producing materials, should it come into contact with other materials such as cloth, flesh, etc. it will not react in any way. A single mana candle the of (2”) in width and (12") in height can saturate a large room (approximately 150 square ft.) in as little as an hour, two candles burning simultaneously and at different ends of the same room will reduce this time by half. Any user wishing to extinguish a mana candle can use a special type of extinguishing liquid designed specifically for mana and/or arcane flames which does not impede the candle's ability to be lit again. Mana candles are used most often in rooms where rituals, enchantments, scrying, and other energyintensive actions are to be performed. Additionally, mana candles can be used to attract various types of arcane insects and creatures; care should be taken when lighting mana candles outdoors as even small candles can act as a beacon for large and potentially dangerous creatures. The mana candle is part of a variety of essence candles the origins and purpose of-which differ widely; other candles such as the arcane candle use mana in place of oxygen, absorbing oxygen from the area and – through the candle's alchemical makeup – converting it into arcane energy which is then released. Elemental essence candles also exist which can be used to saturate an area with one or more types of elemental essence in preparation for rituals, enchantments, etc.